Mentiste
by Caniqui
Summary: Cuando se vive una relación que está basada en la mentira, es difícil volver a confiar. La verdad apareció ante los ojos de Bella y su mundo perfecto desapareció, dejándola sumida en la tristeza y el rencor.
1. Prologo

******Disclaimer: **Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen Stephenie Meyer y su Editorial. La historia que leerán a continuación me pertenece.

* * *

******Capitulo betado por Nachika Cullen...**

* * *

**********Este fic es Rated M, si lo leen es bajo su responsabilidad.**

* * *

Hola, estoy aquí otra vez, un nuevo fic es una nueva locura para mi. Espero que les guste.

* * *

**Summary:** Cuando se vive una relación que está basada en la mentira, es difícil volver a confiar. La verdad apareció ante los ojos de Bella y su mundo perfecto desapareció, dejándola sumida en la tristeza y el rencor.

* * *

**Prólogo.**

A veces una pequeña mentira puede ser el comienzo de todo.

Comienza con algo absolutamente pequeño, pero, a medida que pasa el tiempo, va creciendo a pasos agigantados y es difícil detenerla. Quizás el miedo y la cobardía son las causantes de ella o simplemente el hecho de sentir simple placer al hacerlo.

Para Isabella era algo en lo que se había convertido su vida durante el último tiempo, había llegado a un punto que no sabía cuál era la verdad o la mentira. Se había creado su mundo perfecto y sin siquiera saber lo que se le venía encima.

Hasta un día.

Un día de viento meciendo los cabellos de las personas que pasaban a su alrededor, un día que se suponía que significaría el día de felices para siempre. Un día en el que su mundo perfecto se cayó cual castillo de naipes y quedó sola, tan sola como siempre lo había temido.

Ese día de noviembre, su corazón, alma y amor desapareció, dejándola sumida en la tristeza y el dolor. Ese día juró no volver a creer una sola palabra que saliera de los labios de Edward Cullen, pero el destino es una perra y de un momento a otro se encontró aceptando la verdad.

* * *

**Se que el prólogo es cortito, pero tendré el primer capitulo lo antes posible, ya se lo envié a mi Beta :) Se aceptan comentarios de todo tipo.**

**Tengo que decirles algo mas, estoy concursando en el Contest "Lemmonada Express 2" y mi OS se llama "El Funeral" la cual se encuentra en mis demás historias.**

**Espero podamos leernos pronto. **

**fics-de-caniqui . blogspot . com**

**Saludos. :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**********Disclaimer: **Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen Stephenie Meyer y su Editorial. La historia que leerán a continuación me pertenece.

* * *

**********Capitulo betado por Nachika Cullen...**

* * *

**************Este fic es Rated M, si lo leen es bajo su responsabilidad.**

* * *

Hola, aquí os dejo el primer capitulo de Mentiste. Se demoro un poquito, mi beta esta en época de exámenes... así que no la voy a agobiar.

* * *

**Capitulo I**

**[Jueves, 15 Octubre 2009]**

Caminaba a paso apresurado; mis pies se movían más rápido de lo acostumbrado… llegaría tarde y eso no me gustaba. Esquivé a algunas personas que caminaban cerca mío, seguramente iban a sus trabajos o empleos menores.

Mis cabellos se mecían con el suave viento. Mi blanco gorro me cubría un poco al igual que un abrigo de igual color que llegaba hasta las rodillas, unos leggins negros y mis botas sin tacón hasta la rodilla también. En mi hombro derecho descansaba el bolso donde cargaba mi computadora portátil, en mis brazos llevaba una carpeta con varios trabajos y en mi mano izquierda un chocolate caliente.

Como era pequeña, mi cuerpo se colaba fácilmente entre las persona por lo que me deslicé por entre medio de unas chicas que iban hablando —o más bien gritando— y una me gritó un insulto. Lentamente me giré para pedirle disculpas, pero alguien chocó contra mí e hizo que mi vaso con chocolate caliente se derramara sobre mi abrigo blanco.

Voté el vaso al suelo y me giré para gritarle a aquella persona, pero en el momento que lo hice mi pobre y solitario corazón se detuvo para dar un brinco. Un hombre asombrado me miraba, sus bellísimos ojos verdes, abiertos de par en par, su boca formada una divertida "o", miré aun más arriba y me encontré con un fino y brillante cabello cobrizo. Me retiré un paso hacia atrás y lo evalué con la mirada, vestía un traje gris, su chaqueta estaba desabotonada mostrando así una camisa blanca.

Volví a mirar su rostro y me percaté de que estaba sonriendo, de seguro era por la cara de idiota que tendría en estos minutos.

Cerré la boca y me concentré en mi abrigo, pero cuando le vi aquella enorme mancha café, me enfermé —literalmente—. Un jadeo salió de mis labios. Metí la mano que estaba libre al bolsillo del abrigo, tratando de encontrar algún pañuelo para poder limpiar aquella mancha, pero no encontré nada.

—Toma —susurró una cálida y espléndida voz.

Alcé la mirada y me encontré con aquel hombre nuevamente. Pensé que, después de que me había pillado mirándolo tan descaradamente, se había ido, pero estaba equivocada porque él seguía aquí.

Miré su mano y vi que me extendía un pañuelo blanco. Lo tomé vacilante y traté de limpiar el abrigo, la mancha no se iba, sino que cada vez parecía ir creciendo.

—Parece que tendrás que llevarlo a la tintorería —murmuró.

Negué. —No le saldrá.

—Nada es imposible… por cierto soy Edward Cullen y tu eres…

—Tengo que irme a la universidad.

—Bueno, Tengo—que—irme—a—la—universidad, permíteme pagar el viaje y costo de la tintorería.

Volví a negar. — ¡Lo siento, voy tarde! —exclamé.

— ¿Me dices tu nombre? —preguntó.

—Soy Bella, Bella Swan —contesté para luego salir corriendo.

Se me estaba haciendo tarde; estuvieron a punto de atropellarme dos veces y una vez casi choqué con un poste de la luz. Doblé en la esquina y entré corriendo al estacionamiento de la universidad, corrí aproximadamente quince minutos más y, en menos tiempo del que me propuse, me encontraba sentada en una de las primeras bancas, con la respiración agitada y una taquicardia segura.

Saqué mi bolso, que aun colgaba de mi hombro, y lo dejé en el suelo, justo a mi lado.

—Te vez un poco agitada hoy —comentó Ángela Weber, una chica que compartía clases conmigo.

—Lo estoy —contesté abanicándome con la mano.

— ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? —inquirió.

—He chocado con alguien y por eso me tuve que venir corriendo.

—Ah, ¿Qué le pasó a tu perfecto abrigo blanco?

—Derramé el chocolate.

—Ugh, eso suena mal —completó.

Desabotoné el abrigo y me lo saqué con cuidado, la mancha estaba en toda la zona de mi abdomen y un hilillo había bajado por el costado izquierdo. Suspiré.

El profesor llegó y la hora pasó tan rápido como la mañana. En el receso escuché un poco de música y me conecté a las redes sociales, nada nuevo. El almuerzo fue casi lo mismo, ocurrió de manera rápida y nada trágica para mi bien.

A las cuatro de la tarde mis clases acabaron y me dirigí a la salida, la gran sorpresa fue encontrarme con el mismo hombre de la mañana, el mismo que había chocado conmigo y provocado que derramase mi vaso.

—Buenas tardes —saludó.

Le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa y me aparté para seguir mi camino.

—Vine a pagar lo que te debo —murmuró en mi oído, mi piel se estremeció.

—No es necesario —dije despacio. Traté de avanzar, pero algo me lo impedía.

Aquel hombre de los cabellos cobrizos me había tomado por el brazo y no me dejaba avanzar.

—Deja que te lleve.

Lo miré. No lo conocía, pero presentía que con él nada malo me podría suceder.

—Okey.

Sonrió y estuve a punto de darme cabezazos en el suelo, su sonrisa era la más perfecta que había visto. Ladeó la cabeza y me miró frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Te ocurre algo? —inquirió. Negué y miré hacia otro lado—. Entonces, vamos.

Sin soltarme el brazo, me condujo hasta su automóvil, un elegante Volvo negro que se encontraba estacionado frente a mí. Edward sacó sus llaves y apretó un pequeño botón, las luces parpadearon y los seguros de las puertas se subieron. Me abrió la puerta y esperó a que me subiera, una vez arriba cerró la puerta y caminó hasta su lado.

Inspiré rápidamente y un delicioso olor llenó mis fosas nasales, el auto estaba impregnado de un rico aroma que era difícil de describir.

Edward abrió la puerta de su lado y se sentó, colocó la llave en el contacto y la giró. Movió la palanca de cambio y el automóvil comenzó a avanzar.

— ¿Dónde te llevo? —preguntó.

—No es necesario que me lleves, ¿sabes? Soy una chica grande —respondí.

—Pues a mí me pareces que eres un bebé.

— ¿Sabías que eso es un insulto?

—Tenía entendido que a las mujeres les gustaba que les dijeran que eran jóvenes —me miró sonriente y alzando una ceja, lo miré seria y sin pestañar. Volteé mi cara, aparentando ver a las personas que pasaban cerca del auto—. Al parecer no todas son así —terminó de decir.

—Al parecer.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio; era bastante frustrante ya que me estaba sintiendo incómoda. Saqué mi celular y lo desbloqueé; tenía dos mensajes y cuatro llamadas perdidas, todas de mi tía.

Abrí el primer mensaje.

"_**Bella, cuando leas esto llámame"**_

El segundo.

"_**Bella, cariño, sé que debes estar ocupada, pero… ¿me puedes llamar cuando leas este mensaje?"**_

Suspiré. Busqué su número en las llamadas perdidas y apreté el botón verde. Estaba por cortar cuando la voz agitada de mi tía contestó.

— _¡Bella, Dios mío! _

— ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunté.

—_Carlisle y yo hemos salido y no llegaremos hoy en la noche, volvemos mañana… te quería pedir un favor. _

—Dime —susurré.

— _¿Te puedes hacer cargo de Emmett y Alice por esta noche?_ —preguntó.

—Claro que sí, eso no se pregunta.

— _¡Gracias, terminaré debiéndote la vida!_ —exclamó riendo.

Reí. De vez en cuando, Esme y Carlisle, mis tíos, se daban sus escapaditas románticas, disfrutaban de la vida y su matrimonio. Ambos eran felices.

—Eso no se dice, tía, ustedes han hecho demasiado por mí. Cuidar a los bebés durante unas no me hará nada —dije mirando fijamente por la ventana del automóvil.

—_Cariño, me tengo que ir… Car me espera_ —comentó antes de cortar la llamada.

Apreté el pequeño botón y el celular se bloqueó nuevamente. No lo guarde en mi bolso para tener las manos ocupadas y así no demostrar lo nerviosa que me sentía. Lo miré y le di la vuelta entre mis manos, observé que en un costado tenía un pequeño raspón. Moví la cabeza, lo que estaba haciendo era estúpido y solo una persona realmente idiota haría eso.

— ¿A dónde quieres ir? —preguntó Edward, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—En realidad a ninguna parte —me giré para observarlo detalladamente.

Aun vestía su traje gris y camisa blanca, pero esta iba con los primeros botones desabrochados y mostrando algo más de piel. El cinturón de seguridad estaba apretado contra su pecho, mostrando así lo delgado que era. Cuando volví a su cara noté que me estaba mirando con una ceja alzada y su sonrisa torcida.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté.

—No lo sé, tú me estabas mirando —comentó con una sonrisita.

Mordí mi labio y miré hacia el frente, observé como llegábamos a la esquina y el semáforo lentamente se ponía en rojo. Un pensamiento pecaminoso cruzó por mi cabeza, tomé mis cosas y rápidamente quité el seguro de la puerta, bajé rápidamente y corrí hacia el primer taxi disponible que encontré. Subí rápidamente y le indiqué la dirección.

Al llegar a casa, pagué al conductor y caminé lentamente por el jardín. A estas alturas me sentía terriblemente cansada, el haber corrido y manchado mi abrigo favorito, era más que suficiente para mí. Mis pasos estaban contados. Al llegar a la puerta saqué las llaves del bolsillo de mi abrigo y cuando iba a dar el segundo giro a la llave, me percaté de que la puerta ya estaba abierta. Seguramente Emmett habría llegado.

Saqué la llave de la cerradura y la dejé en la mesita que se encontraba al pie de las escaleras, subí las escaleras de dos en dos, al llegar a mi habitación dejé el bolso en el suelo, las carpetas sobre el escritorio y me senté en la cama. Me tiré hacia atrás y extendí los brazos. Cerré mis ojos, quería transportarme a otro mundo. Estaba cansada. Tomé el cobertor morado y me tapé un poco, dormir media hora no me haría mal para relajarme.

_Llovía fuertemente, el suelo estaba resbaladizo y las luces del automóvil eran demasiadas fuertes, pero aun así no se veía nada. El limpiador de parabrisas se movía constantemente tratando de limpiar el agua que caía sobre el vidrio. El camino tenía demasiadas curvas, mi madre iba durmiendo y yo había despertado hacía tan solo unos minutos; papá iba conduciendo. Iba en silencio. Lo miré ceñudamente, sus ojos se iban cerrando poco a poco y eso me asustó, comencé a temblar y traté de hablarle, pero la voz no me salía. Una luz brillante se acercó a nosotros e impactó en nuestro auto; pude ver como dábamos vueltas sobre el pavimento. Mi cabeza chocó contra algo duro y abracé fuertemente a mi muñeca, las sombras de los arboles cada vez estaban más cerca, mi cabeza dolía. Volvía a tener sueño. Mis ojos se cerraban por más que trataba de tenerlos abiertos. _

— _¿Está viva? —escuchaba a alguien gritar. _

_Traté de abrir los ojos y al hacerlo vi como mi ropa estaba manchada de sangre. Me dispuse a gritar o más bien llamar a mi mamá. Pero ella no respondía. _

—_Tranquila, estarás bien —me tranquilizó una voz._

Abrí mis ojos sobresaltada. Había oscurecido y mi habitación estaba oscura de lo normal, estaba pintada de color morado.

Me senté en la cama y froté mis ojos antes de dar una miradita al reloj de la mesita de noche y darme cuenta de que era más tarde de lo planeado. Ya debería estar preparando la cena para que mis primos comieran algo.

Me levanté rápidamente de la cama, me saqué el abrigo y lo dejé encima de ella. Después tendría que ver alguna forma de poder lavarlo o sacarle la mancha que tenía.

Salí de la habitación y bajé casi corriendo la escalera. Caminé hasta la cocina y puse a hervir agua; busqué pasta, carne y me dispuse a cocinar.

Mientras picaba la cebolla recordé a Edward, había sido amable, pero se veía un poco mayor y podía jurar que estaba casi en los treinta años.

Me extrañaba un poco su comportamiento. Si tú derramas algo te disculpas y ya, ¿no? No sigues a la persona para decirle que pagarás su cuenta en la tintorería ni nada por el estilo...

— ¿Dónde anda esa cabeza? —preguntó mi prima.

Moví la cabeza, dándome cuenta que había dejado de picar la cebolla y miraba algo sin hacerlo en realidad.

—En ninguna parte —mentí.

— ¿Segura? —insistió.

—Estoy bien —aseguré. —Pero, hoy tuve un inconveniente.

— ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Mi abrigo —susurré—. Choqué con alguien y se me derramó el chocolate caliente que llevaba.

Alice arrugó su pequeña nariz y se levantó de la silla en la cual estaba sentada. Vestía un jeans oscuros, unas convers rojas y pollerón gris, su cabello negro iba recogido en una coleta alta y llegaba hasta media espalda, su flequillo estaba hacia a un lado. Subió una mano y acomodó sus lentes, ocultando sus ojos azules.

Se acercó lentamente a mí y tocó mi brazo con su pequeña mano.

—Lo siento, esto debe ser muy difícil para ti —susurró.

Asentí.

—No la recuerdo, _Ali._ Lo único que tengo de ella era su abrigo y ahora no sé qué hacer —me sequé una lágrima que descendía por mi cara—. Creo, creo que lo llevaré a una tintorería y ver si tiene arreglo.

—Lo tendrá, te lo aseguro.

—Gracias, pequeña.

Alice se separó de mí y me miró, frunciendo el ceño. — ¡Ey! No soy tan pequeña, ya tengo catorce.

—Por lo mismo, para mi eres pequeña.

Deshice nuestro agarre y me di la vuelta para ver si el agua había hervido. Le eché la pasta.

— ¿Te puedo ayudar?

—Primero ve por Emmett —dije sin darme la vuelta.

Escuché las pisadas de Alice alejándose. Abrió una puerta tan fuerte que chocó con la pared, menee la cabeza esta niña estaba medio loca.

Eché las cebollas al sartén, busqué la carne. Gracias a Dios mi tía siempre había sido precavida para casos como este. Saqué el tazón en donde había varios pedazos de carne cortados en cuadraditos. También los eché en la sartén y los revolví.

— ¡Bella! —gritó Alice en el piso superior.

Me asusté y subí corriendo las escaleras, doblé hacia la izquierda y me encontré con una sonrojada Alice y sus manitas cubriéndole los ojos.

— ¿Qué pasó? —pregunté.

—Bella, acabo de ver a mi hermano tan desnudo como mamá lo trajo al mundo. Fue… fue asqueroso.

—Ey, enana, no es culpa mía que no hayas visto nunca un hombre desnudo —dijo Emmett abriendo la puerta y sacando la cabeza.

Moví la cabeza de manera negativa. —Emmett, no le digas esas cosas a Alice.

Mi prima dio media vuelta y fue casi corriendo hacia su habitación, sentí el agua correr y fui a ver qué ocurría ahí. Alice se había sacado sus lentes y lavaba frenéticamente sus ojos.

—Sabes, yo tuve una reacción parecida a la tuya cuando vi a Emmett mostrando sus virtudes. Fue un poco chocante —arrugué la nariz al recordar aquel episodio.

—Es que Emmett es tan "_wacala"_. Me dieron ganas de vomitar —dijo riendo al momento que giraba para buscar la toalla y secarse sus ojos.

Se sentó en el retrete y dejó la toalla en el suelo—. ¿Quieres dormir conmigo esta noche? —pregunté—. Tus padres pasarán la noche afuera.

—Seguro —contestó Emmett, que nos miraba con una sonrisa—. Por cierto, Bella, pedí pizza… la comida se quemó.

Cerré fuertemente los ojos y salí del baño, rumbo a la cocina.

…

La noche había pasado rápida. Haber comido una pizza que no me apetecía había sido un asco, pero me hice unas ricas tostadas y eso mejoró mi ánimo considerablemente. Luego de eso, vimos un poco del programa de talentos que le gustaba a mi pequeña prima, Emmett se había ido a encerrar a su habitación —mencionó algo sobre cámaras, poses al desnudo y salió corriendo por las escaleras—.Bueno, para tener dieciséis años eso era algo más o menos normal, o eso creo. A esa edad lo único que hacía en mi habitación era leer, no me gustaba ver televisión, pero tampoco me gustaba estar sola. Creo que la muerte de mis padres me dejó con algún tipo de miedo… me aterra estar sola y sin ayuda de nadie. Si no fuera por mis tíos que me dieron tan amable acogida, hubiese ido a caer en manos de algún orfanato o con alguna familia desconocida.

Dormir con Alice fue todo un caos. Lo que no tenía de inquieta despierta, lo sacaba a flote dormida… había recibido codazos, patadas y hasta un tirón de cabellos mientras dormía.

Desperté como a las siete de la mañana y no fui capaz de pegar un solo ojo… en cambio a mi lado la señorita responsabilidad dormía como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Me levanté cuando iban a ser las diez de la mañana. Bajé lentamente la escalera, al llegar a la primera planta sentí unas risitas y me dirigí a la cocina, ahí estaba mi tío susurrándole algo a mi segunda madre. Esme estaba roja y soltaba risitas. Tosí.

—Lamento si los interrumpo —susurré—. ¿Cómo están?

Ambos me miraban de reojo se miraban entre ellos. —Hola, Bella —contestaron al unísono, volvieron a reír.

Les sonreí y me acerqué a sacar una taza de la alacena, busqué en el cajón y saqué una cucharita. Los dejé encima de la mesa y preparé mi café.

— Bella, ¿aun no se te pasa la manía? —preguntó Carlisle.

—Carlisle —reprendió Esme.

—La verdad es que no —comenté riendo—, lo he intentado varias veces… pero es difícil.

Desde que recuerdo, siempre he tomado cualquier cosa caliente de esa forma, sin el plato. Muchos dirían que era ridículo, pero para mí es totalmente perfecto, siento que es un accesorio innecesario. Cada vez que tomaba café, té u otra cosa, solo ocupaba la taza y la cuchara… dudo que mi parecer cambie.

— ¿Les fue bien? —pregunté.

Mi tía soltó una sonrisita y se sonrojó.

—Maravillosamente. Gracias por cuidar de Emmett y Alice —respondió.

—Lo pasamos muy bien, salvo que se nos quemó la comida y tuvimos que pedir pizza.

Mi tío se paró de su asiento y se puso la corbata inmediatamente antes de pedirle a Esme que se la acomodara.

—Bueno, chicas preciosas, me tengo que retirar —dijo besándonos a cada una en la mejilla—. Nos vemos en la noche.

Luego de unas cuantas palabras con mi tía, el timbre sonó. La vi levantarse de su asiento e ir a abrir. Sentía que hablaba y caminaba rápido de regreso. Al entrar a la cocina un gran ramo de rosas rojas traía en sus brazos. Eran hermosas.

—Mira, Bella —indicó.

—Lo veo —confirmé.

—Están hermosas —halagó mientras yo asentía tomando un sorbo de café—. ¡Y son para ti! —terminó diciendo en un chillido.

El café salió disparado de mi boca. Tomé la servilleta y la puse en mis labios, ella sacó la tarjeta y me la extendió. La tomé, vacilante: nunca nadie me había regalado flores, exceptuando las de mis tíos en el día de mi graduación. Dejé la servilleta en la mesa y con cuidado abrí el sobre para sacar la tarjeta. Miré por un momento la prolija letra, leí el contenido y sentí que mis mejillas y orejas ardían.

Levanté la vista, mi tía me miraba con impaciencia.

— ¿De quién son? —preguntó.

—De un chico que conocí ayer... —comenté.

— ¿Y se puede saber qué dice?

Asentí.

_**Querida Bella:**_

_**Me tomo el atrevimiento de enviarte estas bellas flores en señal de paz, no es para que salgas corriendo lejos de mí. No quiero hacerte daño. Pensaras como se tu dirección… ayer cuando corriste, te seguí. No soy una mala persona y dañarte es lo último que haría, me pregunto si quisieras salir a cenar conmigo esta noche o cualquier día, es mi modo de ser respetuoso y pedirte perdón por haber manchado tu abrigo. **_

_**Un abrazo; Edward C.**_

_**P.D: Te dejo mi número de celular para que me respondas.**_

—Wow —fue lo único que salió de los labios de mi tía. Y yo no dudé en imitarla—. ¿Quieres contarme qué ocurrió con tu abrigo? —preguntó.

Asentí en silencio. Me dispuse a narrar como fue que manché el abrigo y conocí a Edward.

* * *

Y ¿que tal? Espero les haya gustado, acepto todo tipo de criticas :)

Saludos :)

**fics-de-caniqui . blogspot . com**


	3. Chapter 2

**************Disclaimer: **Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen Stephenie Meyer y su Editorial. La historia que leerán a continuación me pertenece.

* * *

**************Capitulo betado por Nachika Cullen...**

* * *

**Advertencias: **Este fic es Rated M, si lo leen es bajo su responsabilidad.

* * *

******Capitulo II. **

* * *

**[Viernes, 16 Octubre 2009]**

Me duché rápidamente y al salir del baño de mi habitación una sonrisa se extendió por mi cara: las flores estaban en su escritorio. Olían exquisitamente y parecían iluminar la habitación.

Me sequé el cuerpo mientras miraba el reloj, rogando para que el tiempo se detuviera. Con la emoción de las flores había olvidado lo tarde que era y tenía que estar a las doce del día en la biblioteca.

Me giré rápidamente y busqué en el closet un pantalón pitillo hasta el tobillo, una polera de tirantes de igual color, una camiseta manga larga de hilo a rayas azul marino, rojas y blancas y me los puse rápidamente. Miré hacia la pared que daba a la ventana y deliberadamente escogí unos botines negros de taco alto. Tomé el peine y rápidamente cepillé mi cabello, luego lo acomodé dejándolo en ondas.

Me acerqué al escritorio, saqué la carpeta y me colgué al hombro el bolso en donde llevaba las llaves de la casa, dinero y su celular. Iba saliendo de la habitación cuando me giré y busqué en la repisa un esmalte de color negro, mis lentes de sol tipo aviador y salí corriendo hacia la primera planta.

Antes de salir le avisé a mi tía que llegaría un poco más tarde ya que había decidido aceptar la cena que Edward me proponía. Saqué del perchero el abrigo negro, era muy parecido al blanco, solo que este no tenía bolsillos. Tomé su gorro blanco y lo acomodé sobre mi cabeza.

Salí de casa y caminé hasta llegar al primer paradero de taxis. Pasó uno cuando llevaba apenas unos minutos, así que le di la dirección y el taxi se puso en marcha.

— ¿Le molesta si me pinto las uñas? —pregunté.

El conductor me miró por el espejo retrovisor y negó con la cabeza.

Saqué el esmalte de mi bolso y pinté mis uñas. Al cabo de unos segundos el conductor bajó un poco la ventana y encendió el aire acondicionado; seguro se arrepentía de no haber negado su respuesta. Sonreí. Este hombre no sabía nada de pinturas, sino no me hubiese dejado pintarme.

Al llegar a la biblioteca, le pagué y dejé que se quedara con el vuelto. Salí rápidamente y fui a un Starbucks a pedir un cappuccino antes de correr hacia la biblioteca.

—Algún día te terminarás matando si sigues corriendo con esos tacones —fue lo primero que me dijo Ángela al verme.

—Lo sé, Ang. Lo sé.

Entramos a la biblioteca y buscamos la sección de educación; estudiaba para ser profesora de primaria. Siempre me había llamado la atención y es un sueño que estoy cumpliendo. Me encantaban los niños, además que me gustaba enseñar a las demás personas. Tomé el gran libro entre mis manos y nos fuimos a sentar a una mesa.

Después de casi dos horas resumiendo el tema que nos había indicado el profesor, decidimos darnos un descanso. Ángela se ofreció a fotocopiar algunas páginas y yo decidí llamar a Edward. Mientras marcaba el número, miré a Ángela; nos conocíamos desde el primer día de clases, era muy amable y reservada. Siempre estaba callada y nunca se quejaba de nada. Tenía su cabello tomado por una alta cola, su flequillo llegaba hasta la altura de sus lentes, su piel era trigueña, hoy vestía unos pantalones blancos junto a una blusa y encima un chaleco de hilo verde. Era delgada y altísima, yo con tacones le llegaba a la barbilla. Desde la esquina en donde se encontraba me miró y sonrió mostrando su reloj en la mano. Debería ser hora de comer.

Estaba por cortar cuando una cálida voz me contestó.

—_Edward Cullen_ —dijo atendiendo la llamada.

—Soy Bella, te llamaba para decirte que acepto la invitación —hablé con rapidez.

Un suspiro se escuchó—. _Me alegra que hayas aceptado_ —se quedó en silencio unos minutos—. _Pensé que no te vería más_.

—También lo creí yo —susurré. Ángela se venía cercando a la mesa con un montón de papeles—. Edward, tengo que cortar —comenté.

—_Bien, ¿a qué hora te paso a buscar? _—preguntó.

—No estoy en mi casa, ¿puedes pasar por mí a la biblioteca central? Como a las cinco estaré lista.

—_Okey. Adiós, Bella. Nos vemos en un par de horas._

Dejé el celular encima de la mesa y miré a mi compañera—. Aquí está todo, creo que será hora de comer.

Asentí, juntamos las hojas y salimos a buscar un buen lugar de comida rápida.

La tarde me pareció eternamente larga y aburrida. Hojas tras hojas, letras tras letras, mi mano estaba adormecida tanto escribir el informe. Cuando dieron las cuatro y media, Ángela se despidió y llevó sus cosas, yo me quedé ordenando las mías. Al salir, Edward todavía no había llegado.

Crucé a la calle de al frente y compré un botellín de agua. Volví hacia la biblioteca y me senté en las escaleras de la entrada. Puse el abrigo sobre mis piernas y la carpeta encima, tomé mi bolso y saqué los auriculares, los puse en el celular y busqué alguna canción.

Unos minutos más tarde abrí la botella y le di un sorbo. Iba en la mitad del coro de una canción cuando un mensaje llegó, deteniendo la música unos segundos. Apreté el botón para leerlo.

"**Te ves tan concentrada que me da pena molestarte… pero la cena se puede enfriar y no queremos que eso ocurra, además estoy ansioso por empezar. — Edward"**

Levanté la vista y ahí estaba Edward, apoyado en su automóvil. Con lentes de sol y su cabello despeinado, llevaba una chaqueta negra abierta… se podía ver una camiseta azul marino bajo una camisa blanca desabrochada. Sus pantalones eran negros al igual que las zapatillas.

Una sonrisa se extendió por mi cara. Me levanté tomando mis cosas, me acerqué a él y le di un beso en la mejilla.

—Ese es un buen comienzo —susurró.

—Ajá.

— ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó abriéndome la puerta del copiloto.

—Muy bien, aunque con mucho apetito —dije sonriendo.

Edward sonrió y murmuró algo. Cerró la puerta y dio media vuelta para subirse al auto.

—Así que… ¿A dónde me llevarás? —pregunté.

—Vamos a ir a comer… —dudó un momento—. ¿Qué te gustaría comer?

Su simple pregunta me hizo reír

— ¿Qué? ¿Dije algo mal? —preguntó.

Negué rápidamente, mareándome en el proceso—. No, pero se supone que tienes que saber a dónde vamos —miré a Edward, se estaba rascando la nuca mientras fruncía el seño.

—Okey —susurró, desviando la mirada—. Ya sé dónde iremos.

Luego de unas cuadras en silencio, se estacionó. Bajamos del auto y caminamos de regreso una cuadra. Al llegar al restaurant me dieron ganas de reír nuevamente. Ahora, ¿Cómo le decía que no comía nada que proviniera del mar?

Miré a Edward, quien me hizo una reverencia y me indicó que pasara antes que él. Puso su mano en mi espalda baja, lo cual hizo que me estremeciera, y me instó a entrar.

El lugar era lindo, las paredes eran blancas y había mesas blancas con un bonito mantel rosa pastel. Edward me guió a una mesa apartada en el fondo y me ayudó a sentarme. Dejé mi abrigo y la carpeta en la silla de al lado y Edward se sentó al frente.

—Mira la carta y elige lo que te apetezca.

La miré un poco recelosa. No conocía nada de lo que allí se mencionaba. Mi ceño se frunció y arrugué los labios.

—Y, por favor, no mires el precio —rogó Edward.

Asentí—. Bueno, pero escoge algo que podamos comer los dos —pedí, Edward asintió y miró la carta.

Luego de unos segundos, llamó al mesero y ordenó algo llamado _camarones al mojo de ajo_. No tenía idea de que se trataba, pero esperaba que no fuese tan desagradable. Aparte, comer camarones no debe ser tan rico.

—Bueno, Bella… ¿Qué tal si jugamos al juego de las veinte preguntas?

— ¿Es enserio? —dije mirándole.

—Claro.

— ¿No crees que es una forma muy cliché para conocerse?

Él me miró, sus ojos verdes penetraban mis inocentes pupilas—. Claro que no —alegó—. Mis… —y de forma abrupta se calló.

— ¿Tus que…? —pregunté.

—Mis amigos siempre lo hacen. Me dijeron que cuando conociera a alguien especial y quisiera saber aun más cosas de ella, lo hiciera —contestó.

El mesero se acercó a nosotros con los servicios, dejó una botella de vino y sirvió en las copas. Me sonrojé, toque mi cara inconscientemente y me percaté de que aun tenía mis lentes y el gorro puesto. Me los saqué rápidamente y los dejé junto a mis demás cosas.

—Bueno… entonces pregunta. Tú quieres conocerme

Edward se pasó una mano por el cabello y miró hacia las demás mesas.

—De acuerdo… ¿Qué estudias?

Eso era fácil de responder—. Quiero ser maestra de primaria.

Me miró con una sonrisa—. Vaya… —susurró—. Algunos niños son terribles.

—No tengo miedo.

Tomé la copa y probé el vino: era delicioso, dulce y simple. Hasta podía jurar que no tenía una sola gota de alcohol.

—Deberías tenerlo —Edward se quedó en silencio unos segundo para después abrir su boca y volverla cerrar. Iba a decirle que preguntara, que no fuera tímido.

— ¿Qué edad tienes?

Me acomodé bien en la silla y bajé un brazo, puse mi mano en mi regazo y, mirándolo a los ojos, hablé: —Tengo diecinueve.

Edward enarcó ambas cejas y su boca se frunció.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Cuántos tienes tú?

Debajo de la luz del farol, vi como las expresiones de Edward se endurecían y su cuerpo se tensaba.

—Solo… solo tengo muchos años, Bella.

Su respuesta me dejó sin aire. ¿Por qué no me querría decir su edad? ¿Qué tenía eso de malo? Absolutamente nada.

—Dime —susurre.

—Ahora no, Bella, quizás más adelante —contestó. Iba a hablar para replicar, pero Edward se llevó la copa de vino a la boca y tomó un largo sorbo. En eso llegó el mesero y sirvió el plato, era grande y muy contundente. Tragué saliva y me preparé para soportar esta _deliciosa_ cena.

Los camarones estaban al centro del plato, cubiertos por una extraña sustancia y ajo. Alrededor había pepino cortado en rodajas, algunos granos de arroz y choclo. Dos hojitas de apio y limones cortados en trocitos. Se veía raro y no creo que entre en la calidad de exquisito.

Edward tomó el tenedor y pinchó un camarón, luego de eso tomó el limón y le roció encima, se lo llevó a la boca y se lo comió como si fuera una maravilla. Traté de mirar hacia otro lado para que mi cara no mostrara la antipatía que sentía en ese momento.

—Vamos, Bella, come. Está muy rico —me apremió Edward.

Asentí y pinché un camarón. Al llevármelo a la boca y saborearlo, un nudo se formo en mi estómago. Tragué con pesadez y miré a Edward, este tenía una sonrisa hermosa en su cara.

— ¿Está delicioso? —preguntó.

—Umhm.

Edward pinchó más camarones y siguió comiendo, mientras yo comía los pepinos, arroz y choclo. Cuando me llevaba un camarón a la boca inmediatamente tomaba un sorbo de vino para tragármelo sin siquiera masticarlo, tenía mi garganta adormecida y delicada.

Rogué al cielo y a todos los santos juntos para que la comida terminara pronto. Edward no hizo más preguntas, pero me conto que era escritor y que estaba trabajando en un libro. No me quiso decir cuál era su seudónimo, pero me dio el nombre de los protagonistas principales. _Liliana y Santiago._

Mis dudas comenzaron a aflorar. Busqué en mi pequeña cabecita algo que me diera indicio de cuál era su libro, pero lamentablemente fallé.

Al terminar la cena, pedimos un café. Ese si lo tomé más animadamente y hasta sonriendo.

— ¿Dónde vives? —pregunté.

Edward alzó la vista, su mano estaba jugando con la servilleta encima de la mesa.

—Cerca de aquí, en un departamento —terminó de decir, tomó la servilleta y la dejó junto al plato. Tomó un sorbo de café y me miró nuevamente.

— ¿Solo?

Sus ojos brillaron y su sonrisa ladina apareció—. Solo —confirmó.

De pronto me sentí terriblemente avergonzada. Bajé la mirada al plato e intenté mantenerla ahí; sentía la mirada de Edward clavaba en mi. ¿Cómo diablos se me ocurría preguntarle si vivía solo?

—Mírame, Bella —pidió.

Alcé la mirada y noté como Edward se había cercado mas a mí, su cuerpo estaba casi encima de la mesa. Sus brillantes ojos verdes me miraban divertidos y una graciosa mueca cruzaba su cara.

— ¿Tienes hermanos? —preguntó de pronto.

Fruncí el ceño, esto era lo menos que me esperaba.

Negué con la cabeza, tomé un sorbo de café—. No, no tengo hermanos. ¿Y tú?

—Ojalá tuviera uno —dijo riendo—. Pero luego me arrepiento.

Reí—. Vivo con mis tíos y sus dos hijos. Alice y Emmett son unos verdaderos diablillos: corren, gritan, lloran…

—Entiendo —dijo para luego mover la cabeza. Sacó su celular—. Creo que es tarde, no quiero pasarme y que no quieras volver a salir conmigo.

—Está bien —acepté.

Edward llamo al mesero, le dijo algo y pagó la cuenta mientras yo tomaba mi gorro y mis lentes. Tomé el abrigo de la silla me lo puse sin abrochar los botones. Edward se giró y tomó mi carpeta.

—Vamos —susurró.

Asentí. Salimos del restaurant y caminé un paso más delante de Edward, sentí que tocaba el pequeño coquito que tenía el gorro.

—Es lindo —dije—. Me encanta el coquito.

— ¿Dónde lo compraste? —me preguntó.

Me giré hacia a él—. Tengo varios —dije.

—No pregunté eso —enarcó una ceja.

Rodé los ojos. Caminé hacia el lado del copiloto y esperé a que Edward sacara la alarma del auto. Una vez arriba, encendió el auto, puso su mano en la palanca de cambios y me miró.

—Me los compra mi tía.

—No estás obligada a decirme nada que no quieras.

Me encogí de hombros ya que eso que le había dicho no era nada relevante en mi vida. Solo eran gorros.

Las horas que había pasado junto a Edward habían pasado rápido y muy distintas a las que estaba acostumbrada.

— ¿Cuándo cumples años? —de repente preguntó.

—Ya pasó… trece de septiembre.

—Casi un mes —susurró—. Me hubiese gustado conocerte antes.

— ¿Por qué?

Me miró y sonrió.

—Te hubiese comprado un pastel.

Mi cumpleaños número diecinueve había sido un completo caos: lo celebré en casa e invité a algunos compañeros de la universidad y mi familia, en total no habían sido más de diez personas. Fue la primera vez que me emborraché. Recuerdo que estaba súper feliz en el patio de la casa y no supe como llegué a mi habitación. Al otro día amanecí con resaca y el estómago revuelto… ese día juré que no volvería a beber ninguna gota de alcohol, promesa que rompí esta noche.

—No me gusta el pastel.

— ¿Enserio? No te creo.

—No hay necesidad de mentir.

—Lo siento, yo… yo no quise decir que mintieras.

Miré por la ventana y me di cuenta que estábamos cerca de casa.

—No lo hago —dije cerrando los ojos.

El ambiente se tensó, se sentía a cada respiro. Me dediqué a mirar por la ventana el resto del viaje, sentía como Edward me miraba y de reojo lo hacía yo también. Una sonrisa se instaló en mi cara cuando vi que estábamos doblando a la esquina. Iba a hablar cuando el celular de Edward comenzó a sonar. Metió la mano a su bolsillo y al ver el nombre de la persona masculló algo ininteligible. El aparato dejó de sonar, para volver hacerlo otra vez.

—Contesta —dije.

—No puedo —dijo—. Es del trabajo. Que se jodan, estoy conduciendo.

Al llegar a casa tomé mis cosas y las dejé bajo mi brazo. Edward se había bajado y estaba abriendo la puerta para mí.

—Llegamos —susurró.

Asentí y bajee del auto—. Fue agradable conversar contigo, cenar contigo —dije sinceramente.

—Para mí también lo fue.

Una sonrisa sincera se extendió por las caras de ambos.

— ¿Volveremos a quedar? —preguntó acercándose a mí.

—Si te comportas adecuadamente, lo haremos.

— ¿Es una proposición indecorosa? —sonaba como tal. Una sonrisa se extendió más por su cara y movió ambas cejas.

—No te pases de listo, Edward —dije golpeando su pecho suavemente.

—Okey, okey —dijo mostrando las palmas de sus manos.

—Buenas noches —dije mientras le daba un suave beso en la mejilla.

—Buenas noches —repitió.

Pase por su lado y me encaminé hacia casa. Pude ver como las cortinas de la ventana se movían y rodé los ojos. Al llegar a la puerta, no alcancé ni a tocar, esta fue abierta e inmediatamente la cara de mi tía apareció ante mis ojos. Ella miró por sobre mi hombro, me di vuelta y vi como Edward se despedía con un seña de mano y después arrancaba el auto, marchándose.

—Hola, tía —saludé pasando por su lado.

Me saqué el abrigo junto al gorro y los lentes de sol. Al mirar hacia el lado vi a mi tío, Emmett y Alice parados y mirándome con una sonrisa.

—Cariño, ¿cómo ha ido todo? —pregunto mi tía cerrando la puerta y parándose a mi lado.

—Ha ido bien —dije caminando hacia la cocina.

Al llegar ahí, abrí la puerta del refrigerador, saqué el quesillo y fui hasta la alacena sacando el pan.

— ¿Tienes hambre? —Preguntó mi tía—. ¿No han cenado?

Le di una mordida a mi pan, mastiqué rápidamente para contestar.

—Sí, me llevó a cenar _camarones al mojo de ajo_.

Una estruendosa risa llegó desde atrás de mí, me giré y vi a Emmett riéndose. Alice estaba roja de aguantar la respiración y mi tío miraba el suelo, riéndose suavemente.

—No es gracioso —dije. Me senté en el taburete y terminé de comer mi pan.

—Bella tiene un novio rico —canturreó Emmett.

—No es mi novio —mascullé—. Y no creo que sea rico.

—Bella, ¿has visto su auto? Es _wow_… Me quedé sin palabras cuando lo vi.

Lo miré enarcando una ceja—. Es un auto familiar, ¿qué importa?

Emmett se sentó a mi lado, me quitó el pan, le dio una mordida y sonrió—. Sí, es un auto familiar, pero un auto familiar del año.

Me encogí de hombros y le miré—. Es solo un amigo, es primera vez que salimos.

— ¿Y cómo es? —preguntó Alice—. Quiero decir… ¿es gracioso?

—Supongo que lo es.

— ¿Y Qué hace?

Alice estaba súper emocionada.

—Es escritor.

— ¿Y qué escribe? Ojalá sea romance… ¿te imaginas que te dedique un libro…? Sería súper cool.

Me reí. Alice era muy fantasiosa y romántica, creía que todo era un cuento de hadas y princesas. Nos quedamos unos minutos más en la cocina, ambos me molestaban: que me iba a casar…, que me iba con Edward y tenía un montón de bebés... ¿Enserio? Ni siquiera me gustaba. Fruncí el ceño y me fui a mi habitación.

Al llegar ahí me dirigí de inmediato al baño, me haría bien una buena ducha. Abrí la llave y dejé que el agua se calentara mientras me lavaba los dientes. Me saqué la ropa y tomé la relajante ducha.

Al salir solo con la toalla envuelta, me encontré con mi tía sentada en mi cama. Me miró y supe que se avecinaba una larga conversación. Ella se paró de la cama y cerró la puerta. Me dirigí al closet y saqué mi pijama de la _Hello Kitty_, lo dejé encima de la cama y busqué ropa interior. Una vez lista y vestida, me senté en el suelo para que mi tía me peinara.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunté.

Ella se aclaró la garganta—. Bella, quiero que sepas que he hablado con Carlisle un momento y él está de acuerdo en que yo te diga esto.

Asentí.

—Estoy un poco preocupada. Y ya sabes… es el primer chico que viene a dejarte a casa, el que te envía flores y se ve un poco mayor que tú. Sé que no soy nadie para meterme en tu vida, pero me preocupa. Eres tan inocente que me da miedo que te hagan daño. Sé que tienes edad suficiente para tener un novio y esas cosas, pero quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa, ¿entendido?

—Sí, tía.

Terminó de peinarme en silencio y yo en mi cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas a su conversación… Jamás un chico me había enviado flores, jamás me habían llevado a cenar y jamás me habían traído a casa. Nunca tuve una relación seria, tampoco pienso que con Edward sea distinto. Quizás él solo quiere que seamos amigos, tampoco le puedo gustar así de una tarde a otra, sería absurdo.

Meneé la cabeza y recordé a mi único novio.

Tenía dieciséis años y éramos compañeros de curso. Primero comenzamos siendo amigos y al cabo de unos meses fuimos novios, pero todo empeoró. Ya no era amable. No nos besábamos, no estábamos juntos, solo éramos _novios_ de palabra. Después de que terminamos, por así decirlo, no nos hablamos nunca más. La _relación_ duró dos meses.

Una lástima, el chico me caía bien.

Después de que mi tía se fuera, me acosté en la cama aún sin poder pensar bien. Mi mente aun no funcionaba correctamente. Me tapé hasta la cabeza y me obligué a cerrar los ojos.

**[Sábado, 17 Octubre 2009]**

Desperté a las nueve de la mañana y lo primero que hice fue ir al baño y tomar una relajante ducha. Al salir, busqué un vestido de hilo —con mangas— color cereza que me llegaba a mitad del muslo, tenía un cinturón negro debajo de los senos y hacían que estos se vieran más grandes. Me puse una camiseta debajo del vestido, busqué unas medias transparentes negras y unos tacones cereza. Al bajar las escaleras traté de no matarme ya que estos tacones eran los más altos que tenía.

Al llegar a la cocina, mi tía estaba tomando desayuno.

—Te vez preciosa, hija —dijo.

Le sonreí y saqué un vaso. Tomé el jarro y me eché un poco de jugo.

—Has dormido bien, lo veo en tu sonrisa.

—Mhmm, he quedado rendida apenas toqué la cama.

— ¿Qué es eso que suena? —preguntó mi tía.

Dejé el vaso encima de la mesa—. Es mi celular —dije y salí corriendo de la cocina, subí lo más rápido que pude las escaleras y alcancé a llegar a tomar el celular.

— ¿Si? —contesté con la voz agitada.

— _¿Interrumpo?_ —preguntó cauteloso Edward.

Me senté en la cama—. Para nada, vine corriendo a atender el móvil.

Se escuchó un suspiro—. _Bueno, entonces… te quería invitar a salir esta tarde. _

—Eso sería bueno —contesté con una sonrisa.

—_Exacto, por eso llamee. _

— ¿A qué horas pasarás por mi? —pregunté_. _

—_A la hora que gustes, Bella. _

— ¿Qué tal en una hora? —pregunté.

—_Eso sería fantástico, te veo en una hora _—dijo cortando la llamada.

— ¡Mierda! ¿Ahora con qué me arreglo? —me acerqué a mi tocador. Todo el maquillaje que tenía y ni siquiera pensaba coherentemente. Estaba parada ahí sin hacer nada. Miré los esmaltes de uña.

Salí de la habitación y me asomé a la escalera.

— ¡Tía! —grité. —Me tienes que ayudar. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que ponerme?

— ¿A dónde vas cariño? —preguntó ella cuando llegó a mi habitación.

—Edward me ha llamado y viene en una hora. ¿Qué me pongo?

—Cariño, así estás bien… Siéntate, maquillaré un poco tus ojos.

Me senté en la cama y me quede quieta mientras me echaban un poco de polvo en la cara.

— ¿Qué es todo este alboroto? —preguntó Emmett—. Bella, ¿vas a un matrimonio?

—Emmett, no seas pesado —regañó Esme—. Bella tiene una cita.

—No es una cita —mascullé—. Es solo un _"te quería invitar a salir esta tarde" _

—Es lo mismo, Bella —dijo Emmett—. Los hombres no decimos la palabra cita, solo invitamos a pasar la tarde.

—Okey, súper macho —dijo Esme mirándolo— es hora de ir a bañarte.

Emmett salió de la habitación riéndose. Miré el reloj… quedaban treinta minutos. Busqué un bolsito negro donde pudiera echar mi celular, las llaves, mi brillo labial y un poco de dinero.

Bajé lentamente la escalera hasta llegar al living, me senté en un sillón y esperé paciente a que Edward llegara.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Chicaas espero que se encuentren muy bien, aquí esta el segundo capitulo... Me gustaria saber sus impresiones, criticas, felicitaciones o reclamos. **

**Saludos.**

**fics-de-caniqui . blogspot . com**


	4. Chapter 3

**************Disclaimer: **Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen Stephenie Meyer y su Editorial. La historia que leerán a continuación me pertenece.

* * *

**CAPITULO SIN BETEAR**

* * *

**********Advertencia: Esta historia de de rated M , escenas de sexo y vocabulario explicito .**

* * *

**Capitulo III**

* * *

Sentí como tocaban el timbre, mi tía me miro y le hice una seña para que ella abriera la puerta. Podía escuchar los suaves murmullos provenientes de la entrada, mi tía apareció unos segundos más tardes a mi lado y me hizo una seña con la cabeza, asentí sonrojada y camine hacia la puerta.

Edward estaba dándome la espalda mirando algo que tenia entre las manos, tome mi abrigo del perchero y lo puse en mi brazo, carraspee ligeramente y él se giro con una sonrisa, la vergüenza apareció junto a mi cuando vi que me miraba de pies a cabeza.

–Hola. –susurre.

Él asintió y meneo la cabeza.

–Estás hermosa. –susurro.

–Gracias. –dije evaluándolo con la mirada, llevaba unos pantalones gris con ligeras rayas negras, una camisa negra encima y las mismas zapatillas de ayer, sus lentes de sol estaban combinados con su cabello. –Tú te vez muy bien también.

Edward asintió y tomo mi mano para llevarme al automóvil, cuando lo vi recordé las palabras de Emmett pero hice caso omiso. Más tarde investigaría sobre él.

Una vez instalados en el auto y rumbo a las congestionadas calles, Edward se giro para mirarme.

– ¿Quién era la señora que me abrió la puerta? –pregunto.

–Mi tía Esme.

–Okey.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento. Se sentía tan bien, no era ese típico silencio incomodo que se había presentado la última vez que estuvimos juntos.

– ¿Dónde vamos? –pregunte.

–A mi departamento. –dijo mirándome de reojo. Me removí en el asiento. –Solo vamos a comer Bella, nunca haría nada que implicara ser poco caballeroso.

Asentí en silencio, por alguna extraña razón me sentía cómoda y satisfecha con la respuesta.

–Me gusta tu auto, ¿Qué modelo es? –pregunte.

–Es el _Subaru Forester_. –respondió.

Al llegar al edificio de Edward trague pesado, cuando dijo departamento me imagine algo mucho más chico, este edificio se parecía a la casa blanca.

Era completo de vidrio o eso parecía. Edward doblo en una esquina y bajo hasta el estacionamiento. Varios automóviles grandes y brillantes se encontraban ahí, trague pesado. Se estaciono en una esquina y me ayudo a bajar del auto, dio la media vuelta y saco unas cuantas bolsas del maletero, cuando llego a mi lado le pregunte si podía ayudarle pero me dijo que no. Caminamos en silencio hasta el ascensor, apretó el botón y las puertas se abrieron. Una vez arriba Edward apretó el numero 4, se recargo contra la pared y cerró los ojos. me permití mirarlo, era hermoso, tenía un brillo especial que hacia mirarlo una y otra vez, su cabello rojizo, su barba crecida a ras de la piel, sus intensos ojos esmeraldas que me hacían mirarlo sin pestañear. El ligero timbre del ascensor anuncio que habíamos llegado, Edward me dejo pasar a mi primero, aquel espacio reducido tenía solo una puerta, la cual tenía unos botones mas la cerradura de llave.

Edward dejo las bolsas en el suelo y saco las llaves de su bolsillo, abrió la puerta y me indico que pasara con la mano.

–Bienvenida. –susurro en mi oído.

Una sonrisa bailo en mi labios, entre al departamento y me quede estancada, era enorme.

La entrada principal consistía en un enorme living, las paredes eran blancas y los escasos muebles eran negros y muy modernos. Había dos sillones pequeños juntos y uno grande, donde seguro caían más de seis personas. La mesita de centro era de vidrio y la base era negra. Las paredes estaban conformadas por unos cuantos cuadros y todos dentro de los colores negro y blanco.

Edward puso su mano en mi cintura baja y me guio hacia la siguiente habitación que era la cocina, las alacenas, el refrigerador y algunos cajones estaban pegado a la pared, o más bien dentro de ella ya que se veían solo las puertas, la encimera tenía una pequeña cocina a gas pero solo se veían los quemadores.

Me gire hacia Edward y este me miraba fijamente. Le di una pequeña sonrisa.

–Es muy lindo, me gusta. –dije sinceramente.

–A mi no mucho, lo encuentro poco acogedor… no me gusta estar mucho aquí. –Edward pasó por mi lado y dejo las bolsas en la encimera, lo seguí y me senté en un taburete.

–Es un poco grande para alguien que vive solo. –comente.

–Tienes razón… he pensado en venderlo y comprarme algo un poco más a mí estilo de vida, pero no sé. –se encogió de hombros. – ¿Quieres comer algo? –pregunto.

– ¿Cómo qué? –pregunte dudosa, no creo que quiera darme marisco o alguna cosa rara.

–No sé… tengo frutillas ¿quieres?

Asentí, Edward giro y saco unas frutillas del refrigerador, saco un frasco de chocolate, tomo un plato y puso varias, tomo una y la baño –literalmente– de chocolate, se la llevo a la boca y cerró los ojos cuando la mordió.

–Esta deliciosa. –comento.

Tome una e hice lo mismo… estaban deliciosas, Edward guardo las cosas de las bolsas en las alacenas y el refrigerador. Cuando termino de ordenar todo yo ya me había comido las frutillas.

–Vaya, veo que te gustaron. –comento riendo.

–Estaban deliciosas. –dije riendo.

Edward se sentó a mi lado y me miro sonriente. –Se nota.

Pasamos un rato en un agradable silencio hasta que a Edward se le ocurrió ver una película, la cual estuvo muy buena, cuando esta termino pidió una pizzas simples, ya que no le gustaban las que tenían agregados raros y gracias al cielo que la simple me gustaba un poco.

Comimos en silencio, hasta que el bichito de la curiosidad hablo por mí.

– ¿Qué edad tienes? –pregunte.

–Bella. –dijo el tratando de excusarse.

–Que tiene de malo, solo quiero saber.

Su cuerpo se tenso y evito mi mirada, paso una mano por su desordenado cabello y bufo.

–Tengo 33 años. –dijo mirando al techo. –Soy un jodido anciano a tu lado.

Estaba sorprendida, se veía mucho más joven y no podía creer que esa era su edad, nuestra diferencia era más de diez años.

–Vaya. –susurre. –Te vez más joven.

–No lo soy… ¿quieres que te vaya a dejar? –pregunto.

– ¿Por qué? –pregunte.

– ¿No tienes miedo? No te aterra saber que puedo hacerte algo y no puedas defenderte.

Negué. –No harías lago así.

–No estés tan segura, eres muy linda. –susurro. –Cualquiera que te ve piensa cosas poco santas.

– ¿Y tú no? –pregunte.

–No me pongas en aprietos Isabella. –mascullo apretándose el puente de la nariz.

Me quede mirándolo como si fuera la última persona del mundo. Era tan guapo y me gustaba tanto, más de lo que alguna vez me gusto alguien.

– ¿Por qué? –pregunte de forma inocente.

–Porque me estoy aguantando las ganas de tirarte encima de esta mesa y follarte hasta cansarme. –se levanto de la mesa y camino hacia algún lugar de la casa.

Sus palabras me dejaron en estado de shock, era la primera vez que un hombre me decía esas cosas y en vez de resultarme repulsivas y tener miedo, me causaron una excitación muy grande, las palabras lascivas que salían de sus labios eran terriblemente sexis y excitantes.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando Edward salió del baño con su cabello un poco mojado.

–Lo siento. –se disculpo. –No quiero que pienses que te traje aquí para forzarte o buscar algo más, me caes muy bien Bella Swan, eres muy linda. –susurro.

–Gracias. –susurre de vuelta.

Una hermosa sonrisa se formo en los labios de Edward y me abrazo.

–Ha sido una tarde fantástica. –susurre.

–Quería que lo fuera. –dijo subiendo su mano hasta mi mejilla, tomo un mechón suelto de mi cabello y lo dejo detrás de mi oreja.

Ahora se suponía que venía lo que sucede después de las citas y esas cosas… pero espere lo que nunca llego.

Edward se despidió y beso suavemente mi mejilla, y yo me quede ahí esperando que el aire ingresara a mis pulmones.

Al entrar a casa mi tía me pregunto cómo había ido el día, le respondí que muy bien y que habíamos ido al departamento de Edward, le conté como era y cuando mencione su edad ella se asusto, lo pude ver en sus ojos. El miedo de que fuera herida.

La semana paso muy rápido, ya nos encontrábamos a domingo 25 de octubre, el día había estado un poco frio, no había visto a Edward este fin de semana, pero si en la semana y habíamos hablado por mensajes todos los días. Había conocido mucho más a Edward, me gustaba estar con él y eso me tenía un poco inquieta, estaba desarrollando una parte de mí que ni siquiera sabía que existía. Tenía miedo de enamorarme de Edward y pensar que no era correspondida.

El día jueves pasado me había ido a buscar a la universidad, pasamos a un Starbucks y pedimos café, interrogue a Edward sobre sus conquistas y me dijo que la única novia formal que había tenido había sido en la secundaria, con ella había durado alrededor de cuatro años, pero después de eso habían terminado toda relación y no sabía de ella desde ese entonces, después de eso me dijo que no había tenido una relación formal con nadie, solo habían sido chicas al azar en alguna borrachera que tenia con un amigo, al cual no veía hace más de tres años.

Me pregunto sobre algún novio y le conté solo lo superficial de mi ex, después de nuestra intensa charla me trajo a casa y se despidió con un beso en la comisura de mis labios.

Una vibración bajo mi cuerpo me hizo salir de mis pensamientos, tome el celular y en el parpadeaba el nombre de Edward.

"**¿Qué haces? – Edward"**

Una sonrisa apareció en mis labios.

"**Pensaba en ti. – Bella"**

Después de haber apretado enviar me arrepentí inmediatamente, Edward creería que era muy lanzada y no querrá verme nunca más. Mi estomago dolió a causa de los nervios, Edward no contestaba el bendito mensaje. Me pare de la cama y baje las escaleras, fui a la cocina y me serví un vaso de agua.

"**¿Enserio? Yo también lo hago… Me gusta que pienses en mí, yo también pienso mucho en ti y eso me está asustando – Edward"**

Sus palabras me dejaron con una sonrisa en la cara, me gustaba saber que pensaba en mí… más de lo que quería, a mí también me asustaba pero estaba segura de lo que sentía y eso nadie lo arruinaría.

"**Yo también estoy asustada. – Bella"**

Deje el celular en la encimara y fui al patio donde estaba mi ti arreglando algunas plantas. Al acercarme sintió mis pasos y alzo la cara, una cálida sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

– ¿Estás bien? –pregunto ella cuando no le devolví la sonrisa.

–Eso creo. –susurre sentándome en el suelo.

– ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto sentándose a mi lado. –Es Edward cierto.

Asentí. –Creo que me gusta más de lo normal y tengo miedo.

–Cariño, es normal tener miedo… uno nunca sabe cómo tratar los asuntos del amor, además está la diferencia de edad… no debería molestarte eso… a nadie de esta casa le molesta. Hemos visto como te brillan los ojitos cada vez que te encuentras con él. Cada vez que suena el teléfono corres para saber si es él y también lo he visto a él, aunque nunca he tenido oportunidad de interrogarlo veo a través de la ventana que le cuesta despedirse de ti, así como a ti despedirte de él. –mi tía me dedico una sonrisa deslumbrante. Le respondí con una igual.

– ¿Qué debería hacer? –pregunte con nerviosismo.

–No soy la persona que decide por ti Bella, es tú vida y tu´´ sabes que es lo que haces con ella… pero si te soy sincera me gustaría que estuvieras segura de lo que sientes, porque las cosas que uno hace no debe arrepentirse en la vida y no quiero que cinco, diez o veinte años más tarde estés arrepentida. –dijo tomándome la mano para después mirarme a los ojos.

–Estoy segura de lo que siento. –dije sin despegar mi vista de ella.

–Bien. –Sonrió–, entonces haz lo que tu corazón te diga.

Después de esa breve charla con mi tía entre a casa y subí a mi habitación, una relajante ducha sería lo mejor para aclarar mis pensamientos.

Unas horas más tarde me encontraba acostada en mi cama y a punto de dormir, tome mí celular de la mesita de noche. Escribí el breve y más complicado mensaje del mundo.

"**Tenemos que hablar. – Bella"**

Después de que me llegara el aviso de que el mensaje había sido enviado apague el celular, así podría dormir más tranquila y vería en la mañana la respuesta de Edward, si es que me respondía.

**[Lunes, 16 Octubre 2009]**

Había dormido inquieta, despertaba a cada rato y no dejaba de darme vueltas en la cama. Cuando vi que eran las ocho de la mañana me levante, me puse unas calzas fucsias junto a un poleron negro, me puse unas convers negras y me tome el pelo en un improvisado tomate. Tome mi celular y baje las escaleras, Carlisle estaba desayunando.

– ¿Te has caído de la cama? –pregunto riéndose, ¿Por qué todo lo tenía que tomar al chiste?

–Algo así. –conteste sirviéndome una taza de café.

Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio donde aproveche para encender mi celular. Tenía dos mensajes. Uno era de la compañía avisándome que Edward me había llamado y otro de Edward, di un largo sorbo de café antes de apretar el pequeño sobre.

"**Tenemos que hablar. – Edward"**

Esas simples palabras hicieron que mi estomago se contrajera, parecían tan frías, ni siquiera estaba las acostumbradas caritas y emoticons que solíamos enviarnos.

– ¿Estás bien? –pregunto mi tío, en ese momento me trague en pesado nudo que tenía en mi garganta y lo mire. –Vaya, te has puesto pálida.

Sonreí dando credibilidad a mi respuesta. –Estoy bien.

Él asintió, término de comerse la ultima tostada y se fue dándome un beso en la frente. Me quede unos segundos congelada y después subí a ordenar un poco mi habitación. Tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar, en este momento era en el que deseaba jamás haber conocido a Edward, era muy mayor para alguien como yo, que apenas sabia dar besos, en cambio a él se le notaba lo más maduro que era, seguramente tenía un sinfín de chicas tras sus pasos y las posibilidades tal vez serian nulas. Pero tan poco no tenía nada que perder, quien sabe si él siente lo mismo por ti como había dicho Esme.

El característico sonido de una llamada de alerto, busque mi celular y en la pantalla parpadeaba el nombre de Edward.

–Hola. –susurre.

– _¿Estas en casa?_ –pregunto sin saludar.

–Sí. –conteste iba a preguntar algo mas pero la llamada había sido finalizada.

Me tire de espaldas en la cama sin saber que hacer realmente, ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Dejaríamos de vernos, de ser amigos? Esperaba de todo corazón que no, además de gustarme, el era un muy amigo mío y no quería que eso se perdiera.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve ahí tirada en la cama, solo sé que una pequeña vibración en mi estomago me hizo abrir los ojos, levantarme de la e ir a mirar por la ventana, el Subaru Forester iba llegando hasta la entrada de mi casa, se estaciono y unos segundos más tarde Edward bajo del auto y saco su celular del bolsillo de sus vaqueros negros.

Con mis nervios y todo tome el celular de la cama y lo puse en sonido, lo deje en el escritorio y me mire al espejo, mi cabello estaba en un más que improvisado tomate pero no me moleste en arreglarme, si él quería conocerme que lo hiciera con la Bella Swan que se vestía normalmente cuando estaba en casa sin nada que hacer, su pelo desordenado, calzas apegadas al cuerpo, convers y alguna polera o poleron.

Tome mis lentes de sol y me los puse, en ese momento sonó el timbre de la casa, me acerque a mirar por la ventana, pero Edward no estaba.

Alguien abrió la puerta y luego sentí las pisadas por la escalera, cuando el pomo de la puerta se giro mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado, la cabeza de Alice apareció ante mí.

–Tú chico te busca. –dijo para desaparecer inmediatamente.

Asentí más para mí, para infundirme confianza y terminar de una vez por todas con esto. Tome mi celular y baje lentamente las escaleras, Edward me esperaba en el recibidor y se sorprendió cuando me vio vestida así. Creo que ni en su otra vida imagino que yo sería una chica de esas.

–Hola. –salude cuando llegue a su lado.

–Hola. –respondió Edward agachándose hasta besar mi mejilla. Me evaluó nuevamente con la mirada y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

–¿Qué ocurre? Pregunte.

–Solo me recordabas cuando yo iba a la secundaria, la chica con la que salí jamás se vistió deportivamente y debo admitir que me encantas como te vez…

– ¿Enserio?

–Sip. –dijo remarcando bien la "p" luego me dio una gran sonrisa mostrando todos sus dientes. –Vamos.

– ¿Dónde? –Pregunte levantando la mirada para ver sus intensos ojos.

–Tenemos que hablar, ¿recuerdas? –pregunto a lo que yo asentí sin decir una palabra, fui hasta la cocina y le dije a mi tía que saldría con Edward a conversar.

Cuando salimos de casa Edward me llevo directo a su automóvil. Al subirnos manejo hasta llegar a un parque cercano de mi casa, esperamos unos minutos arriba y después me ayudo a bajar del auto y caminamos en silencio unos minutos, el aire era fresco y el sol recién empezaba a calentarse.

Me senté en una banca que estaba alejada de las demás y Edward con lentitud se sentó a mi lado.

–Creo, creo que tenemos que hablar. –dije para romper el hielo.

–Sí, tenemos que hablar. –sentencio.

Había llegado el momento de la verdad, hoy sabría si esto tenía futuro o no, si seguíamos siendo amigos o esto pasaría a otro nivel. Me gire para mirarlo a los ojos y en ese momento desee tener un poco de alcohol para que la lengua se me soltara un poco más.

* * *

Hola, chicas este capitulo esta sin betear... tratare de conseguir una beta lo mas rápido posible para que así la lectura sea mejor.

Muchas gracias por los rr, me emociona leerlos, a las chicas que me dejaron su comentario y en el iba su correo traten de hacerlo por separado ya que ff los borra Ej: **qaniqui_sweet hotmail . com **para poder contestarles... :)

fics-de-caniqui . blogspot . com

Saludos. :)


	5. Nota

_Sé que muchas se preguntan dónde estoy y que me ha pasado. Bueno tengo que pedir perdón por no actualizar, se que muchas me han preguntado qué voy a hacer o que me pasa._

_Tengo problemas personales que son graves, mi salud está en juego y no me quiero descuidar mucho, he estado escribiendo algunas cosillas y espero tener lo más pronto posible los capítulos que les debo._

_Espero me puedan comprender, espero que estén muy bien, cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto._

_Saludos _

_Caniqui._

_05 - Mayo - 2013_


End file.
